Inukain
by Mikaa
Summary: Inuyasha and crew are assisted by a mysterious dog demon against a powerful foe...Rated for language, violence, and sexual innuendo.


**_Inukain_**

_(A/N - I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own the rights to sell it, and I sure as heck ain't making a profit off of this. Also note that this story contains dark elements, as well as corse language. You have been warned.)_

* * *

**_Prologue  
_**

* * *

Watching the children roll and play in the fields of his people, Rokai stiffled a yawn. He grew tired each day from having to watch these uncontrollable youths, wasting time on work that, by all rights, should have been reserved for a woman. Naturally, the traditional ways of the village had forced this on him, such was his luck. After some deamon by the name of Naraku slew the head of the village, the wife of the former chief took over, claiming it was the last wishes of the former lord. 

Rokai doubted this, and paid for his arrogance in questioning her.

When he should have been trained in the ways of the shamans, monks, soldiers, or even merchants, he had been given the task of watching the children. Rokai knew all too well that this was deliberate - what other way to humiliate a man than by giving him the work of a woman? If this was the so-called equality that the Mistress of the village preached, he would rather die.

A yelp from the fields drew his gaze, and he froze as a tall figure strode strait through the fields. At first, he thought it was a simple foreigner, unknowing of the boundaries of the village. Closer inspection showed that the figure was robed in red garments, of a type he had heard worn by one infamous demon. What was the name of that filty dog again?

Rokai's mind froze as he realized what he almost missed. A demon. Worse, one that was known throughout the lands. If the small village of his ancestors knew of the demon (Inu...Inu...something), then that meant trouble.

Ignoring the fleeing children, he studied the figure. Didn't the demon travel in a group, including a monk and priestess? And didn't the demon have white hair? Why did this figure have black hair? Had it not been for the peculiar ears, he would have thought that it was something else entirely.

If the demon noticed him or the children, he did not know, nor did he care. The last thing he would do would be to anger a potential life-risk to himself. The figure continued walking, passing through the fields, heading towards the forest on the east border. Rokai ignored the yells from behind him as his superior marched towards him, wondering if the merchants were wrong in their tales...

* * *

Inuyasha hated dirt. 

Over the last two years, he had tasted many varieties of the soil, some that was wet, some with a hint of spice, some with a pinch of death. All with the same basic taste.

And every time he tasted the foul earth, he wondered just what it was that made him forgive that bitch every time she forced him to the ground face first. Sometimes she did it to get him out of harms way; that was forgiveable. Sometimes she did it when he deserved it; that was understandable, though he would never admit to it. Most times she did it for the simple fact that she mistook what he did; THAT was painful.

And each time she did it for no reason, he swore he would chew her out for it. And each time he did said yelling, he was rewarded with either her human feelings or more dust.

Reaching out with a pained arm, he clutched a handful of the ground, pulling himself forward. Another thing he wished to yell at her for - leaving him behind like he was now - barely able to move, and open to attack. If only that whench knew how humiliating this was.

But oh no, she wouldn't listen to him about that, even if he did confide in her about something so hidden in his mind. No, we had to misunderstand each and every word out of his mouth, slamming him to the ground without a second thought or hearing why he said what he did.

And the fact that the damned monk, the annoying exterminator, and the irritating katsune did little to help him and simply walked off when they knew DAMN well of his vulnerability at a time like this only made him madder.

Seething, he pulled himself forward, cursing the man that caused his most recent bout of dirt feasting. Roki, Roka...Rokai, that was it. The damn fool. Had he not stumbled upon them and told them of some other demon that looked like him, this would not have happened. No, it wasn't completely his fault - he did not know what he saw, and just made guesses.

No, it was the monk's fault. Damn Miroku. The hentai had sought to guess as to what it could have been that the dumb fool of an outcast could have seen, and wondered if the demon was the offspring of Inuyasha.

Natually, when he denied it, Kagome just HAD to ask if he and Kikyo ever got intimate. Even if he had, he had said, it was none of their damned business. And Shippo, oooh, that damned fox. If he ever got a chance, Inuyasha would make him pay. The damned fox had dared to claim that he was hiding something.

And then, if it seemed bad enough then, and oh, it did at the time, Miroku had offered yet another guess - the demon might have been the child of Kagome and Inuyasha from the future, come through the well for some reason.

Naturally, everyone was against such a theory. Even Sango, who had been quiet up till then, had said nothing. But when he started to ask why Kagome would have his child without him, the very person who he thought he loved cut him in mid-sentence and proceeded to force him into submission.

Kagome had stormed off after that, as had Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Rokai had stopped to stare, and Inuyasha's glare told him what would happen if he lingered. Of course no one would help him, they thought he was being insensitive. Always it was his fault, never hers, always him.

Why did he always forgive her, then?

Planting his palms beneath his chest, Inuyasha tried to raise himself up, to stand on his own two legs instead of crawling like some pathetic runt. A sharp pain in his back forced him down, and he began his crawl again.

* * *

As the half-demon crawled towards his friends, a figure watched his pitiful (or was it pathetic?) efforts to stand up. Considering the prospect of helping the demon out of his pitiful display, the shadowy stranger instead decided to watch, wondering if this really was the Inuyasha of legends, or the lap-dog of a human girl.

* * *

Unknown to either Inuyasha or the demon in the tree, a third figure watched both from afar. His orders were to kill both on sight, but seeing them, espeically the crawling halfing, made him remember something. What was it about this scene that was familiar? It certainly was not the shadowing figure, or the lands around. 

Was it...the dirt that reminded him?

Swatting a fly that dared to investigate his ears, he whipped the blood on his white tangle of hair. In due time, he would complete his mission. But for now, he would watch.

And wait.

* * *

_**End Prologue**_

Any questions or comments can either be recieved either through reviewing or e-mailing me at my e-mail adress.


End file.
